Our Final Goodbye
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: He was leaving Hyrule to look for his great friend, Navi. He never knew, a single good bye to a princess could be so hard. Yet who knows? Maybe he’d never return… OneShot.


**I was playing Majora's Mask with my brother the other day and this idea just came to me…**

**Title: **Our Final Goodbye

**Summary:** He was leaving Hyrule to look for his great friend, Navi. He never knew, a single good bye to a princess could be so hard. Yet who knows? Maybe he'd never return… One-Shot.

**Ages: **Link: 13, Zelda: 13

**Our Final Goodbye**

"So… you're leaving Link?" The beautiful Princess asked. Her hands fisted her dress, not caring if it wrinkled. Her eyes shimmered with her tears. She tried to blink them back, but her magenta eyes were still blurred by her tears. Her good friend, Link of Kokiri, Link of Hyrule was going to leave to search for Navi, his fairy companion and his fairy friend.

Link nodded, as he gripped his belt. This was hard enough as it was. He had bid farewell to Saria, Mido, the Triplets, the Deku Tree scrub, the Gerudo's, his friends at the Castle Market. The Zora's, Goron's, Kakariko villagers, Malon, Talon, and lots more. His last farewell was to his good friend, and the girl he had feelings for since he started his journey, was the Princess herself, Zelda.

"I'm sorry Zelda," he said softly, "but it has to be done."

Zelda chocked back a sob. She didn't want him to leave, but it had to be done. Who knew what was to happen in the future. Maybe… he'd never return?

'NO!' she scolded herself, 'I can't think like that!'

"You knew why Navi left…" Zelda said softly, "You weren't a Kokiri child. You were from Hyrule."

Link nodded. "Yes, but she was my friend and we never had a proper goodbye. I want to see her again Zelda,"

"But…"

Link smiled softly. "I will be back. After all, I saved Hyrule from Ganon, I can keep myself safe from bats, wolves and shrubs."

Zelda closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely. She didn't want him to leave, but it had to be done. This was his mission and he wasn't bound to Hyrule. They were at the entrance of the Lost Woods and that's where Link would depart from.

"Please… never forget us," Zelda murmured.

Link shook his head, "Never Zelda… never."

Zelda reached into a small pouch and pulled out her Ocarina. "Remember my song Link," She said as she handed it to Link.

Link let his fingers trail over the smooth Ocarina. This was his connection to the Princess, this Ocarina and her song. He pressed the Ocarina to his lips and played her tuned. Zelda smiled sadly as he finished playing the song. He tucked the Ocarina in his tunic pocket and took a step closer to Princess Zelda.

"I'll never forget you, any of you." He said as he brought his hands around her shoulders. Zelda couldn't hold it in her any longer. She let her sobs escape and her tears soaked Link's forest tunic. Link didn't mind but tightened his hold on her. Zelda buried her head into his chest, savoring the feel of him around her.

He pulled back and placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up. "You never forget me," he murmured. Epona whinnied behind him but Link and Zelda ignored her. Link brought his face forward and pressed his lips against Zelda's. Zelda closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The kiss was soft and sweet to both of them. To Link, Zelda tasted like strawberries with a hint of something spicy. To Zelda, Link tasted sweet, like sugarcanes. He drew his tongue over the line of her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. Link entered his tongue and the kiss went on for moments on end.

Finally, the Princess and the Warrior pulled back, due to the lack of air.

"Farewell, Princess." He bowed and then mounted Epona. Zelda rubbed her eyes ferociously, trying to stop the tears.

"Farewell, Link." She smiled as she bowed slightly.

Link took one last look at her, memorizing her entire being, etching her forever in his mind. He smiled and nodded his head before he and Epona headed off into the depths of the Lost Woods. "YA!" Zelda heard him call as Epona whinnied.

"Be safe, Link." She murmured as she turned around and walked out of the Lost Woods.

'Be safe…'

* * *

**Just randomness… my first Zelda Fic though… it was short, but meh… I'm bored and I'm done with ideas for my CCS and IY fanfics…**

**Tell me how I did!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
